


Hurts (6)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 全篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_11f966a8





	Hurts (6)

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_11f966a8

 

 

 

Hurts (6)

 

 

 

        Shaw完全想不起來在這一刻之前發生了什麼事。

 

        不，應該說上一刻之前的事都還很清楚，那麼上一刻……

 

        「妳在做什麼？」

 

        ……啊……

 

        Shaw完全記得Samantha回來那天，她們沉默地在客廳膠著許久，那女人最後說很累想要休息一下，就把自己關進房間裡了。她慶幸自己有定期整理家裡的良好習慣，否則那房間哪能住人。然後……晚上因為不想出門就叫了兩份外賣，但從房裡探出顆頭的Samantha臉上掛著黑眼圈，小聲地說只想吃蘋果，所以她還是出門了。

 

        附近幾間商店早已打烊，她暗罵著繞過遠路，趕在最後一間店關門前溜了進去，接著在刺骨寒風裡像個白癡似的拎著一袋蘋果走在路上，都要到家才想到怎麼不讓那傢伙自己去買。Samantha開門接過蘋果後又縮了回去，她則默默站在緊閉房門前，最後翻了個白眼回到沙發上，把冷掉的外賣全塞進肚子裡。

 

        隔天早上，正在放假的她比平常晚起床，腦袋還沒完全清醒，身體卻強迫自己下床去到另一間房前，毫不猶豫地轉開門把，然而裡頭空無一人。Shaw瞪著整齊如五年來從未變過的床鋪，背脊忽地一冷。

 

        『看來……妳真的很怕我會跑掉呢。』溫緩甜膩中帶著笑意的聲音突然從背後傳來，她立時回頭，順帶扯上房門。在餐桌前敲著鍵盤的女人挑了下眉：『行為很溫馨，但起床氣可不好，這裡，剛好給妳沖了杯咖啡。』

 

        ……混帳。Shaw眼角縮了下，緊抿嘴唇。她不嘆氣。

 

        『……謝了。』板著臉走到對面空位，Shaw拖過還冒著白煙的咖啡杯慢慢啜著，順便看那個目光全在小小螢幕上的女人。似乎好陣子後才注意到專注視線，Samantha笑著問想吃什麼，她則聳聳肩：『冰箱裡沒東西，我很久沒買了。』

 

        那就出去吃吧。Samantha說，表情看起來很高興，所以她點頭了。

 

        她們在附近那間從不注重裝潢的家庭餐廳安靜地吃完一頓早餐，Shaw還記得自己面前一大盤食物的對面只擺著一碗沙拉，看來少得要命，甚至到她們離去前都沒被吃完。她不太高興，不知道是否要告訴已經過瘦的女人別企圖減肥，這樣很不健康，但最後還是什麼都沒說。

 

        她們離開餐廳後在路上走，肩與肩之間保持距離，像漫無目的地散步，但又不像，總之都是沒有言語的徹底安靜。她對此感到沉悶不悅，她以為能聽到些什麼，譬如這五年來是怎麼過的，譬如一個女孩到底如何在沒錢的狀態下存活至今，又譬如，那中間是否幹了什麼，像是……以前那些她從不想讓她知道的勾當。

 

        可沉默的Samantha臉上始終掛著愜意微笑，對街上所有事物都很有興趣似的張望著。然而沒來由地，她覺得她其實對所有事物都漠不關心。

 

        這情況並未維持太久，Shaw被一通電話找回醫院緊急接手一檯手術。這事常有，所以她一點也不驚訝，卻因身邊表示想先回去睡覺的Samantha感到暴躁──有那麼一下子，她竟然想乾脆把她帶進醫院裡關住，就像那天一樣。

 

        『我會等妳回來的，快去吧？』

 

        隱隱約約，Shaw還記得柔聲開口的Samantha偏著頭，動作自然地為她整了下衣領，接著保證自己不會逃跑，站在原地目送她驅車離去。她可能想說些什麼，但終究連一個字都沒吐出來。也記得回家時已經傍晚，她徹底累壞了，握了整下午手術刀的手一放鬆便止不住的抖。一屁股坐到窩在沙發上熟睡的女人身邊叫外賣，女人醒來後咕噥著靠近些許，但吃過幾口外賣便離開僵硬的她的身邊，拿了顆蘋果坐到另一側默默地啃。

 

        沒人想開口，也沒人想聽多餘的話。

 

        好吧，Shaw接受沉默，只是想起那本印著冗長數字的遺產存摺，回頭將它和印鑑一起遞給了Samantha。她解釋，說那裡的數字十年間從未有多餘變動，Samantha則皺起眉往她看了眼，但不發一語，只點點頭，微笑著將它收進口袋。

 

        「我一直……以為那台電腦是用這裡的錢買的。」過了很久，手裡捏著蘋果核的Samantha才輕聲說道。「畢竟那很貴，我知道它的價值。」

 

        嘴裡還咬著半塊雞肉的Shaw聳聳肩：「不，那是『我的』禮物，用妳的錢買生日禮物也太奇怪了……總之，除了妳的生活費以外，我沒動過它。」即使是她也知道禮物該用自己的錢買，雖然那之後，她是沒再送過她什麼了。

 

        女孩挑起眉，眼底淺棕似乎更深了些：「是嗎？我還記得很久以前，妳跟某個被妳搞得差點崩潰的混帳叔叔說過那些都是妳的，我一毛錢也拿不到。」

 

        「……很難相信妳還記得那些事，太久以前了。」Shaw盯著腳尖，沉默片刻，感覺那時顴骨與指節相擊的疼痛彷彿回來了。那時Samantha還小得可怕。小得她一隻手就能拎起。身上佈滿傷痕，脆弱，卻又堅強得不可思議。但仍然小得可怕。她灌下半瓶啤酒：「但……是啊，我還打過把財產吞掉以後就把妳丟到垃圾堆裡自生自滅的主意，相信我。」

 

        Samantha輕笑了笑，看著自己抹得漆黑的指甲，跟著聳肩。

 

        那夜最終平靜結束。

 

        就這樣過了幾天大同小異的生活，意料之外的平靜差點磨掉Shaw所有戒心，只是這天晚上，突然出現在房間外頭的Samantha說想去酒吧喝兩杯，而這打醒了讀出話中含意的Shaw，想找藉口拖延時間，但被微笑拒絕了。

 

        她始終覺得她一旦解釋完了就會消失。

 

        卻無可奈何地上了車，載著看來心情甚好的女人前往酒吧。

 

        Shaw記得自己打著什麼算盤，記得非常清楚──她總歸不會是先失去意識的那個，何況她有很多方式能夠避掉酒精，於是唯一要做的就是盡快讓Samantha醉倒，如此自己什麼都不會聽見，只要把人扛回家關起來就行。

 

        印象中先是玩了兩局飛鏢，再來在手足球桌上鬥過一陣，心不在焉的她當然輸得徹底，在得意洋洋的微笑前面連著灌下三份烈酒杯中的龍舌蘭。Samantha歪著頭似在思索什麼，她則甩甩頭走向吧檯坐下。

 

        『我們來玩個小遊戲吧？輸一次喝一杯，威士忌？』

 

        ……她感覺自己還可以拖住一點時間。

 

        『妳想玩什麼？』

 

        或許幾天、或許一個月……

 

        『嗯……先猜猜酒保會不會請妳喝酒。』

 

        ……然而……事態似乎完全相反了。酒吧鬧哄哄的喧囂中一連輸過幾次，不過多久便略感暈眩的Shaw沒記得自己手邊堆了多少酒杯，倒是對Samantha面前那只從未變過的酒杯有印象，只是……為什麼？發生什麼事了？

 

        又為什麼，現在她們在車裡？

 

        而本應在身邊的Samantha卻跨坐在自己身上？

 

        她真的想不起來了。

 

        「……妳在做什麼？」耳際嗡嗡作響，頭痛得像被鐵鎚轟過，Shaw擰著眉又問了一次，但那對勾著淺笑的唇似乎不願回答，只是執起她的手往自己臉上放。她感覺不對勁，想抽回手卻沒能如願，便皺起眉：「回答我，Sam，妳在做什麼？」

 

        液晶螢幕上跳著螢綠數字，十一點三十六分，從她們踏進酒吧以來已經過了兩個多小時。同時她望向車外一片漆黑，只有一盞路燈不時閃爍著照耀銀白雪花與底下幾包垃圾，讓這裡像垃圾場也像某個荒廢高地，她無法辨別自己究竟身在何處。

 

        像是陷阱。

 

        「這重要嗎？也許我只是……喝醉了而已。」當Shaw回過神，手已被帶著滑到襯衫領口，而Samantha笑著避開問題，但她們的手沒能避開那些鈕扣，強硬地順著開口壓下，兩顆鈕扣就這麼脫開、落下。「也許還想要妳幫我實現一個願望。」

 

        覺得這種……帶著深切渴求與慾望的神情相當熟悉，用力喘氣希望腦袋清醒一些的Shaw不適地瞇起眼，試圖讓混濁沉重的腦袋重新運作，找出與此相關的蛛絲馬跡，再把什麼願望和這些深具引誘性質的動作湊在一塊。

 

        渴求？慾望？姿勢？眼神──

 

        ──引誘？

 

        她錯愕地瞪大眼。

 

        「老天，妳真的醉得不輕，現在就回旁邊去！」這回用盡力氣抽開了手，頓感頭痛欲裂的Shaw緊咬著牙，覺得她的猜測最好別是真的，因為這太糟了，絕對會是她人生中最糟的事。但她身上的女人還在笑，沒半點要移動的意思。「過去，別讓我再說第二次，Samantha、不管妳有什麼願望都不該……」

 

        被推到方向盤上的Samantha縮了一下，可很快又露出無辜笑容。

 

        「別這麼嚴肅，難道我就不行嗎？」

 

        Shaw使勁撥開她的手。

 

        不行，當然不行，廢話，無論喝醉了或是有什麼願望都不行。

 

        看在老天份上，她看著她長大整整五年，況且──

 

        「不行？妳他媽的當然──不、不，等等……」在晦暗微光中與那雙全然無知的困惑眼眸對望，Shaw吼到一半卻因閃過腦內的詭異念頭猛地打了個顫，感覺一陣森冷寒意竄上後腦更抽去指尖溫度，她靠回椅背企圖拉開距離：「雖然我沒刻意提過……但妳不知道？他們、誰都好，那個Mike也沒告訴過妳？」

 

        這真會成為她人生中最糟的事。

 

        一發現這種可能性，她就完全沒能去想是什麼讓小……不，大傢伙做出這種徹底背離規則的事，沒時間去理解原因為何，只覺得她的頭痛得像被捅了幾十刀而這一切都糟透了。

 

        「提過什麼？他們得告訴我什麼？」

 

        那份清醒著的徹底乾淨讓她感到憤怒。

 

        對她自己。

 

        「告訴妳為什麼可以跟任何人做這檔事就是不能跟我！」

 

        想起孩子曾轉述的、Mike Groves的話語──遠房親戚──意識到或許Samantha自始至終就不知道她們之間的關係，腦裡被攪成一團錯亂的Shaw這次吼得更大聲了，她攫緊那雙永遠纖細得像再大力些就會斷裂的腕，企圖讓Samantha清醒過來，但一看清棕色眼底模糊閃著的光，就倏地鬆了手。

 

        「……所以，為什麼？」

 

        帶著些許疑惑的口吻如過往般天真無邪，Samantha說著便軟軟地向前靠上緊繃身軀，向下望著的堅定眼神卻透出些許逼迫意味，而Shaw在她輕輕含住自己耳廓時，覺得再也沒力氣推開什麼了，只是別開頭。

 

        她不相信那該死女人所信的阿拉，也沒理會過父親誠信的上帝之子，但……

 

        為什麼？她甚至沒想過自己需要說出這個事實。

 

        現在，明白對方真的一無所知的她覺得自己將會背叛承諾，這事實會狠狠地傷害那個可能至今仍相信她的女人，就像剛才──如果當初的Sameen Shaw能再關心孩子一點就好了，她想，那麼她們就會多說一點彼此的事，會多理解對方一些，而一切不會走到這種近乎無法挽回的地步。

 

        但還有一步。

 

        她必須阻止。

 

        「Sam，聽著、這很重要，妳和我不只是什麼親戚，我們……」

 

        本該能夠理所當然出口的事實卻在突然化為溫柔的專注凝視中逐漸凍結，Shaw咬著舌尖，感覺自己全身都緊緊繃住了，感覺憤恨、冰冷、後悔、一種被利器扒刮撕扯的疼……極端難受──她在不該產生的疼痛中奮力掙扎，不願想像下一刻的情景，只用力閉上眼。

 

        「是同一個女人生下來的。」

 

        ──是的，卵子與精子在二十八年前的某個夜裡結合之後，轉而產出另一個，在二十年前的某個夜裡與另一個結合，讓一堆意外、一大堆狗屁倒灶的意外誕生。事實是，奔流在她們體內的血液有一半是由同一個女人所提供，那個不負責任地拒絕留下所有蹤跡線索的女人──她們……不僅僅只是什麼天殺的遠房親戚，是家人，同母異父、貨真價實的姊妹。

 

        相差了整整八歲的姊妹。

 

        「姊妹」。

 

        這份血緣關係過度親暱，她們所能擁有的關係都寫在世上所有規則裡，所以無論她對她有什麼不切實際的慾望都該徹底停止，從中抽離、完全抽離，因為這……即使是注定一無所感的Sameen Shaw也覺得不對。

 

        但她好一會兒才發現這話不是從自己口中吐出的。

 

        她猛地抬頭，驚愕對上那雙笑得瞇了起來的眼。

 

        「妳、難道──」

 

        說出這話的……是Samantha Groves。

 

        「別那麼驚訝，我知道，十二歲開始就知道了，入學手續需要文件，記得嗎？」盈盈笑意裡閃著混濁陰暗的險惡光芒，卻又留存那麼一絲柔軟，徹底轉為神秘化身的Samantha屈身向前抵住她的額，再次執起她的手放上胸口，讓指掌與肌膚熱度相合，感覺全身冰冷的Shaw怔愣著無言以對。「妳搞錯問題了，Sweetie，這很可愛、但是……我問的是，為什麼這樣就不行了？」

 

        ……為什麼？

 

        「因為這樣……不對……」

 

        ──為什麼十二歲就知道一切的Samantha此刻仍這麼做？

 

        她難道不知道、難道無法理解悖離血緣與規則將會帶來何種後果？

 

        不能反應，近乎木然的Shaw只能勉強從齒縫裡擠出一點無用字句。但她根本也不知道為什麼。問題太多，沉重繁複地壓進腦底，多得她不能思考，甚至還在想著那個孩子的純粹笑臉、想著那頭直順的柔軟金髮，和能完全覆進掌中的小小手心──

 

        一切是在什麼時候開始變質？

 

        「有什麼不對的？好像我們這麼做會傷到任何人一樣。」甚是愉快的輕笑聲中，Samantha細細吮吻著她的頸項，讓炙熱吐息一點一點打上，依舊笑得毫不在意：「放輕鬆，只是完成一個願望，這不會太難。」

 

        「……為什麼？」

 

        無限循環的問句之中，終於悲慘地察覺自己身下異常強烈的生理反應，無法將其扼殺抹滅的Shaw緊閉著眼沉聲問道，但沒有任何回應，只有指尖撫過柔嫩肌膚的觸感不斷回傳到每處神經，她已不知如何是好，只能被引領著，感覺那些不應感覺的，知道自己的手碰過胸口、擦過乳尖、掠過腹部柔軟，最後到了褲頭銅釦。

 

        「這只是個願望……」

 

        當Samantha輕聲嘆息，Shaw睜開了眼。

 

        她所能見的只是一片茫然迷離。

 

        ……和深不見底的悲傷。

 

        使勁嚥下口水，讀出這份複雜情緒的Shaw不知所措地搖頭，「而我……要為妳達成這個、都不知道是什麼的東西？」她覺得身體哪裡被灼燒得就要乾涸枯竭，覺得自己應該用盡全力推開這個女人，打開車門離開。但Samantha褪下短褲，溫柔地摟著她的頭往自己裸露的胸前靠近時，她竟軟弱地忘了這些。「妳……為什麼？」

 

        她不知道原因。她不知道自己為何還在這裡。她不知道今晚或者屬於她們的命運究竟被誰詛咒了。

 

        ……她一直都一無所知。

 

        她想起自己曾厭惡著這樣的自己，卻始終沒有任何改變。

 

        「別想這些，不如這樣吧，就當成我只是……一個和妳沒有任何關係的人。」

 

        就像那些不可能再度相見的陌生人。Samantha悄聲呢喃，宛如咒語。

 

        ──她們沒有任何關係，就像那些陌生人──感覺所有一切都變得艱困無比，在含著雜質的憤怒竄升時走上了失控道路，在幾要冒出滾燙爭氣的肌膚之前，不能思考的Shaw喘息著閉起眼，一時間連世俗道德規制也一同徹底遺忘，只任狂躁衝動催促，顫抖著吻上那片細嫩使勁吸吮，而後向下，隔著胸罩咬住乳尖。

 

        這帶來幾聲飽含慾望的低哼，Samantha獎勵似地摸著她的頭，瞬間讓她比以往更加狂烈的衝動上揚甚至爆發，便粗暴扯下毫無作用的襯衫與胸罩，把不住輕顫著的、過度單薄的身軀摟近，張口含住已然挺立的端點，以舌挑逗輾壓。

 

        「Shaw、妳真……懂得怎麼討女孩開心……」

 

        當Samantha的聲音聽來幾欲潰散，像正在失去自制，下身脹得發疼的Shaw只低吼著覺得愈發興奮──所有不該存在的疼痛全貫穿了她體內不該存在的心，甚至扭曲著蔓延糾纏到四肢百骸，她已被推到邊緣，痛得不知道自己還得在乎什麼。

 

或許這是她欠下的債，本應好好照顧孩子的她虧欠太多了，同樣忽視太多義務，她不稱職，甚至背叛了孩子，這所有一切全是她的錯，所以、如果這是一個願望……

 

        再說，看在老天份上，她本來就不是該在乎這事的人──她從有記憶以來就不能和他人一樣感覺，沒有真正的道德觀念、沒有信仰、沒有普通情感，不懂愛、不懂愧疚、不懂哀傷──身上沒有任何誰想要的，甚至也沒有心，但現在？終於有個她會想起的人想向她索討，要一些她能給出的。

 

        那是個她會毫無緣由地憶起的人。是她希望她活著的人。是她無論樂意與否都始終會想起並為此憤怒的。是她曾經想要給予所有自己所擁有的。是她第一次也是最後一次承諾絕對不去傷害的人。是她想要保護著讓她再也不受苦難折磨的孩子。

 

        那是……Samantha Groves。

 

        如果這就是她真正想要的，如果她根本沒有一點罪惡感，那麼無論她們……

 

        ──她為什麼要在乎？

 

        「……親愛的、妳真是……」

 

        在Shaw張口咬住脆弱頸項時，Samantha已只能癱在她的身上低低喘息，就像她從未料到這一切帶來的刺激多麼龐大一樣。而當那雙手將底褲扯下並徹底覆住下身柔軟，她倒吸一口氣，卻還忍著只用唇抿住Shaw的耳廓。

 

        「妳很喜歡這樣？」

 

        一手扣住腰際充當支撐力量，Shaw順勢讓幾根手指探進黏膩濕滑中，夾住那點敏感輕揉慢捻。她不去想此刻覆住掌心的柔軟觸感為何讓自己背脊竄過酥麻感受，她不去想那點漸次擴大的愉悅從何而來，她不去想……

 

        ……不去想自己正在侵犯的是誰。

 

        「比、想像得要好……Shaw……」

 

        氣息紊亂的Samantha低喃著沉下臀部以讓指腹壓得深些，接著讓它前後擺動似要獲得更多快感──就在Shaw勾指挑過小核剎那，她低鳴著轉而咬住肩頸之間，隨身體顫動規律用力舔舐。好像她所有能表達感覺的方式就是這個。

 

        壓抑地、安靜地，順從而毫無它求如一切即將破碎。

 

        「……妳確定嗎？」

 

        當Shaw這麼問，感覺到身下指尖已要抵進自己體內的Samantha沉默片刻，稍稍挺起身體，執起Shaw始終擱在身側的左手放上自己頸項。她望著Shaw的困惑神情，只笑了笑，便使勁讓那些指尖全陷入肌膚之中，用盡全力。

 

        「這不好、我不──」意識到危險性，Shaw的心底因這種姿態驀然一沉，不想傷到她就試圖抽回手，但依然失敗。她緊緊抓著她的手。「……我會傷到妳。」

 

        「我以為妳都是這麼做的。」

 

        Shaw愣了下。本還困惑不解，但這話像某種線索，她瞇起眼，很快想起那唯一一次自己把人帶回家裡解決需求的場景，接著便有了回到十年前將那個男人殺死的衝動──如果他沒追上來──而最糟的是，她從來不知道這曾對孩子造成影響。

 

        「妳……知道？」

 

        錯亂掙扎升上，Shaw再次試著從過度脆弱的頸項上撤回手，但Samantha不願意。

 

        「我看過。」

 

        她注視著眼神迷離的她，完全沒法思考。

 

        「我會傷到妳。」Shaw顫著手，只記得阻止自己的指按入柔軟肌膚裡。

 

        「無所謂，Shaw，這樣就好。」

 

        畢竟……她該想些什麼？她從九歲一路看到十四歲的孩子始終對她有著慾望？不小心或者刻意地看到她和另一個人性交的場景所以也想這麼試試？就算在知道她們的血緣關係以後？這些讓她興奮以致下身能夠源源不絕地泌出滾燙濕濡？又或者……

 

        和這些都無關，只是純粹的……

 

        一些、許多她此生都不可能理解的，僅僅存在普通人身上，超越法則與理論的……

 

        ……那些……

 

        「……妳對我到底是……」Shaw想問，但另一股更加強烈的本能迫切覆過那些無中生有的悲慘柔軟，她發現自己現下只想知道Samantha被自己佔有後將露出何種神情，於是毫無預警地讓兩指穿過密合穴口向內深入，但本還吮舐著她的動作瞬時停下，身軀則隨著一聲尖銳嘶聲繃緊，她意識到這不對勁，便不再動。「妳、呃、痛嗎？」

 

        Samantha沒有回應，只是將頭埋在她的頸項之間，身體抽搐著斷續從鼻尖呼出短促氣息，低低嗚咽著一動不動。而她怔住，從絞住手指的溫暖緊密中感覺胸腔裡頭有些神經或什麼的猛烈鑽刺著帶來深層疼痛，於是恍然驚覺事情總是沒有最糟，只有更糟。

 

        她或許奪走了某樣不該由自己得到的。

 

        她想起那個夜晚，想起那些例行公事的軟管，但那、與這完全不同。

 

        第一次遇到這種事便不知所措，Shaw猶豫著，最終伸出左手輕輕拍著那僵硬得可憐的背脊。「繼續，Shaw，繼續、做妳能做的……」但Samantha很快這麼說，再次讓臀部往她的手指根部沉去，伴著不穩甚至虛弱的喘氣聲，她扶著她的肩動了起來。

 

        她的手指仍掐著她的頸項。

 

        她的背脊拱著勒出絕美弧線。

 

        她的手指在她炙熱緊窄的甬道內來回運行。

 

        隱含痛苦的低吟喊聲逐漸轉化為愉悅，它們一點一滴染上熱烈的淫靡色彩，隨著上下緊合的純粹聲響，她望著她的神情不再那麼冷冽，而她的問題也不再急著得到解答，於是Shaw想，或許，她們還會有時間和彼此解釋這一切。

 

        「我一直、想得到真正的……歸屬……」就在Shaw感覺包圍自己雙指的窄道逐漸縮起時，Samantha低哼著在她耳邊軟糯呢喃，又似嘆息，有著一點釋然與安慰。但她不懂，她一直以為那個家就是了。「現在……終於結束了，我終於是妳的了。」

 

        Shaw想反駁，說她始終都是，卻咬著牙，意識到了什麼。

 

        「也……終於不再是……」

 

        ──這是一種儀式──

 

        滲著薄汗的額際再次與自己的相抵，她們靠得太近，鼻尖都碰在一塊，不住輕顫的唇離她的也僅只毫釐，於是第一次，始終拒絕在做這檔事時接吻的Shaw感覺不定喘息，凝視著佈滿氤氳柔軟的深刻棕色，那其中如銀河繁星般的燦然閃爍讓她有了強烈衝動，好奇在此時吻上另一雙唇會是何種感受，但就在她前傾瞬間，Samantha退了開來。

 

        「再快一點、Shaw、我想要……」

 

        她與她身軀相合無隙，卻從未感覺與她距離如此遙遠。

 

        她只是咬著她的耳際高聲催促。

 

        「天啊、我快、就快到了──Shaw……」

 

        而她輕嚙胸前端點、讓那隻手從頸上撤下轉而撫弄另外一邊，試著加速催化反應。

 

        終於在某個瞬間，伴著短促的銳利抽氣聲，Samantha突然緊抱住Shaw，在一波波足以奪去呼吸的強烈痙攣裡壓抑著緊拱背脊低聲鳴泣，她落下淚、當Shaw仍一無所覺般在她體內來回抵擦，那究竟是安撫抑或折磨，她與她都再分不清。

 

        「Shaw、唔、Shaw……這──」

 

        但Shaw終究停下動作，放Samantha癱軟地伏在自己身上喘息。

 

        她小心翼翼地擁住了她。

 

        「妳能……告訴我原因了嗎？」用盡自制讓腦裡維持空白，Shaw努力不去想剛才那些時間她做了多麼荒唐的事，這又帶來什麼前所未有的刺激感受，只抓著唯一一個念頭──她必須知道原因，否則這些都將失去意義。「我不是……我不要那些解釋了，只要告訴我……為什麼？」

 

        是的，她不要那些解釋了。

 

        她只想聽見──

 

        「……誰知道呢。」Samantha卻如此回應。

 

        知道那是逃避，Shaw還是問出口了：「我不知道、但我覺得妳喜歡──」

 

        就在這一瞬間，Samantha的神色凝住了。

 

        卻一下用笑聲打斷了她，「不，永遠別說這種話，別輕易猜測妳感覺不到的事。」像那天、像聽到她要她回家時咯咯笑著，大概這真的是個笑話，Shaw有點後悔。「而且……正如妳所知，這世界根本沒有這種東西──喜歡？愛？Shaw，沒有，哪裡都沒有。」Samantha這樣說，笑得溫柔至極：「只有永無止盡的憎恨。」

 

        輕聲訴說的Samantha低下頭，望著她們身軀緊密相合之處，又笑了笑，以一種截然不同的……一種Shaw絕不可能喜歡的輕蔑方式。

 

        就像，她擁有她沒有的，卻對此不屑一顧。

 

        這不對，Samantha不該是這樣子的。Shaw想。

 

        「……如我所知，是嗎。」

 

        但現在她親耳聽見她恨她，說這世界只有永無止盡的憎恨──似乎這就是今夜肇始，Samantha懷著仇恨回來，而此刻便是實現之時──從中感覺到強烈不祥預感，Shaw謹慎地說，注視著，使盡全力讓自己別避開那雙溢滿悲傷決絕的眼。

 

        也忽視自己心跳中夾帶著的空洞雜音。

 

        但Samantha沒有如她預料的做出回應，是或否都不在答案範疇之內，那雙瞳孔只是突然瞪得很大，讓難以置信的惶惑震懾著蓋過所有悲傷或者淚水，接著抬起手，讓拇指輕輕觸上她的眼角，小心翼翼地抹去了一些什麼。

 

        「親愛的，妳很難過嗎？」Samantha輕聲問道。

 

        「我不懂得難過，如妳所知。」Shaw反射性地低聲回應。

 

        沉默許久，應得做出些許嘲諷的Samantha卻搖了搖頭，她們同時看向她的指尖。

 

        「妳哭了，Sameen，妳……從來不會哭的。」

 

        這是她回來後第一次喚她的名。

 

        但比起這事，最重要也最詭異的是她說她……哭了──Shaw錯愕地抹過自己眼眶，確實感覺濕潤。乘載著她被模糊視線的眼珠的眼眶正泛著淚，落下，毫無來由地、不可思議地，活了二十七年的第一次──她在哭，連自己都無能察覺的哭泣。

 

        「遇到難過的事就會哭，妳會遇到」。不知道自己到底出了什麼問題，她恍惚想起很久很久以前孩子說過的話，一時無語，僅是感受著手中溫熱。然後她眨眼，顫著唇，搖了搖頭。

 

        「我只是……也許、我學會了。」

 

        也許她只是想起以往那些無能為力的時候。

 

        也許一直以來，她只是想保護她，別讓她那麼難受，想讓她好過那麼一點。

 

        也許她只是──

 

        「為什麼？是什麼……讓妳難過得哭了？」

 

        當Samantha以幾近乞求的口吻問道而這像個關鍵問題，Shaw咬緊牙關，決定無論那些無中生有的淚水從何而來都將承認──她確實痛著，她不知道那是否有資格被稱為難過，因為一切都太熟悉又太陌生，而她不是普通人根本無從辨認，但她無可否認地感到劇烈疼痛在自己每處神經張揚咆哮。她是很疼、想到關於Samantha Groves的一切、想到她將再次離開就疼得難受至極。她不在乎把這說出來。

 

        如果這種幾乎就要衝破耐受極限的疼痛就代表難過，如果聽見她這麼說能讓Samantha好受一些，如果……這能讓所有糟糕透頂的全都結束，那她不在乎，這夜過後她再沒什麼可以在乎的了。

 

        「妳要走了。」

 

        ──如果她不留下。

 

        「啊……是啊，Sameen，妳一直都這麼敏銳，妳總是……看得出來。」

 

        如果這一切終將成為毫無意義的灰燼塵埃。

 

        「但我想要──」

 

        「謝謝妳、謝謝……妳曾做的一切。」

 

        深深吸氣，Samantha偏頭，笑了。那一抹笑再也不帶任何多餘意味，只是極盡溫柔誠摯，天真純粹得一如她們從未經歷這一切，她們仍是最初模樣，世事仍是當年那般簡單乾淨──尖細銳利扎入頸項瞬間，Shaw並不訝異，只是在喪失之間模糊地看見她的淚水。

 

        眼睜睜看著那些告別透徹落進自己雙目之中。

 

        「不、妳別再……」

 

        Shaw想留住她。Shaw瞪著雙眼，顫抖著，在流失意識裡想，她一直都來不及告訴她，自己當年看見那些傷痕時感受到的難當憤怒，有多想把她的生父從墳墓裡挖出來讓他親身體會那些痛苦，也來不及表達自己曾經感到不可能存在的強烈後悔，而那些屬於她的物品都不被捨得丟棄，來不及說千百個日子裡她是如何幽靈一般縈繞在思緒之中從未真正消散，像酒杯破片般深深扎在手裡。

 

        來不及說，她覺得只要和她待在一塊無論如何都挺好的，而若時光能夠倒轉回到那夜，她將毫不猶豫答應她的請求。

 

        「但喜歡……和愛？或許某天、某個不會存在的……」

 

        來不及說……這一切本都不該產生，早在太久以前便明白自身存在問題的Sameen Shaw根本不懂也不該懂得這一切，但它們、那些至今仍似謎團的它們就是出現了，因為她，因為Samantha Groves的出現與離開。

 

        「……如果下次……如果我們還能再見，我就是Root了，記得這個。」

 

        但Shaw再也動不了了。可她還來不及留住她──

 

        甚至沒能說聲過期太久的抱歉。

 

        「再見。」

 

        她始終如此沒用。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        Shaw醒來時在一片雪白中看見了她。

 

        異常明亮的熾烈陽光在反射中抹去其它一切，讓她眼裡只剩下她。

 

        她想打開車門，衝出去抓住她，想要用盡所有方法把那副脆弱得終將在雪地裡化為屍骨的纖瘦身軀帶回自己身邊，但她打不開門，無論怎麼用力、使盡所有方法都不能，於是她只能不斷敲打車窗企圖引起注意，那道背影卻未曾回身。

 

        她想要她回來。

 

        所有問題都能解決。她吼著。雖然她從來就沒解決過任何問題，可她能試試看，她們能試試看。

 

        只要她回來。

 

        但Shaw最後沒有得到她所期盼的。無論如何敲打如何吼叫，即使本該無垢的玻璃都在撕裂中染上了腥色血紅，但那副單薄身軀只是毫無意識般向前行去，漸漸消融，讓她的視線範圍裡剩下無邊雪白。

 

        她死瞪著眼，咆哮著怒吼著，終於撞開車門跌進鬆軟新雪，可當她抬頭，那些腳印早已和背影一同逝去。

 

        而身後那台車轟然炸出大火──

 

        ──Shaw猛地睜開雙眼，在自己房間裡茫然失措。

 

        她抓著被單，下意識呼喊著那個名字，一再如此，接著跌跌撞撞地任自己仍沉重無比的身軀在屋內四處流浪，她不放過半點痕跡，尋覓那些稀薄的存在線索近乎執著，最後卻在失去回應的空蕩沉默中安靜下來。

 

        這一切多麼荒謬。Shaw笑了笑。她不懂自己為何如此在意。

 

        即使是親人又如何？是血緣相繫至深的手足又如何？是她親眼見證成長的孩子又如何？她從不對母親這種生物感到渴求，在父親逝世時被判定擁有心理問題，導師說她是台精準機器，求學以來的所有同儕都未能踏入她的私人領域。於是她不懂應該只理解憤怒的自己為何如此在意另一個人的感覺，甚至在歲月中悄然深化，以致從未感覺的叢然而生，讓行為徹底脫離常軌，讓一切在心底橫衝直撞著帶來疼痛傷痕。

 

        但那不是別人。

 

        ……是她該想盡辦法拉近距離的孩子，是十二歲起就知道她們關係的Samantha Groves，不知道懷抱著扭曲情感隱忍苦痛多久卻被背叛的Samantha Groves，離去了又再回來……進行一個儀式，只為讓一切徹底結束的、一直掛著各式笑容的Samantha Groves。

 

        那不是別人。

 

        那不是。

 

        幾乎聽見粗重鎖鏈搖盪聲響的Shaw低笑著摀住眼。她不住想著那些年來孩子哭泣卻被她否決時說的話──真的感覺難過時就會哭，總有一天、總有一天她會遇到──或許真是如此，因為她的眼角仍有乾涸的淚，凝結成不堪髒污的它們在被摳去時帶來刺痛。

 

        然後她又笑了。

 

        因為陷進指縫的都軟化了，它們已被新的覆蓋而去。

 

        而她，決定自己應該毫無感覺。

 

        ──她不該有的。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
